


Bessie and Dental Hygiene

by DrbWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dental Hygiene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mommy,” the girl cried, big fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, “why do I have to brush my teeth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bessie and Dental Hygiene

“Mommy,” the girl cried, big fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, “why do I have to brush my teeth?”

Her mother looked on with exasperation as her daughter tugged at her pigtails. “Bessie, remember you must do what Mommy tells you to.”

The red-rimmed eyes squinted at her in betrayal. “But, Mommy,” she complained, stomping her feet, “it hurts my mouth!” 

The blonde woman crouched down on the bathroom floor and looked into her daughter’s eyes. Her expression was solemn and her tone serious. “Bessie, taking care of your teeth is important. It’s a momentous task-" 

"What’s mum-mentos mean, Mommy?”

Her mother made a large sweeping motion with her arms, “It means that its very big and very special.” Her wind milling arms came to wrap around her beloved child. “Baby, _heroes_ brush their teeth. Even _princesses_. And _Captain America_ too!”

Bessie stared with wide eyes at her Mommy. Her tiny little mind was blown. “All of them brush their teeth?”

Her mother hummed her assent, a smile on her lips.

“But why do they do something so _stupid_ and _boring_? And don’t they hate it when their hands get tired? And-” Bessie frowned up at her Mommy, “did they have icky toothpaste then, too?”

The smile fell from her lips. “You shouldn't use the ’S’ word, Beatrice.” She replied absentmindedly. The nurturer glanced about in distress. _What could she use-_ A mischievous light gleamed in her eyes as she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye.

“Bessie,” she began again, “brushing your teeth will save your life.”

Her daughter tilted her head in confusion. “Reeaaally, Mommy?”

A bubble of laughter escaped the woman’s throat. “Yes, really, Baby. If you don’t brush your teeth, all your teeth will fall out.”

Bessie turned her head in scorn, “I don’t need teeth!”

“Yes you do,” the young mother responded, “you need them to eat. You won’t be able to eat any apple pie anymore and you’ll _die_ , like the Big Bad Wolf!”

Bessie gasped in terror, clutching her tiny hands to her chest.

The mother shook her head sadly. “But I guess I’ll have to go on without my Baby.”

The blonde child sent her mother a panicked glance and quickly scrambled to the sink. Various bottles clattered to the bathroom floor in her haste.

Her mother sent her a mock-confused look. “What are you doing, Bessie?”

“I have to brush my teeth, Mommy! Don’t you want me to stay with you?”

“Of course, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because my woes should be shared with the world.
> 
> Share it with others, if that's what you want, but don't forget where it's coming from.
> 
> XD


End file.
